


You're Perfect

by forevermyotp423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/pseuds/forevermyotp423
Summary: Taeyong suddenly feels ashamed of his body and Yuta came to wash all of his insecurities away.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting my fic, here. I had written this for quite some time now. I only wish to share what I write to all the YuTae enthusiasts out there. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

> _Is Taeyong eating well? He looks so thin and fragile._
> 
> _Compared to Jaehyun, his abs are kinda. Meh. I'm sorry._
> 
> _Looking at his body worries me. Please feed him well._

Taeyong slumped down on his hotel room bed, feeling small and ashamed of his body. He heard that Yuta’s VLOG was finally released and it scared him to no end. He was actually hesitant to reveal it publicly but Yuta's hopeful and proud eyes gave him the confidence that time. He knew that there will be negative responses about him, showing off his lithe body. No matter what he does, there's always a corresponding counter-productive criticism along with it. So if wearing the cropped tee made him uncomfortable and shy, what more when he showcased his slim figure? His eyes started to water at the triggered anxiety the comments brought in to his system.

Yuta definitely noticed that there was something wrong the moment Taeyong excused himself from the discussion. The members were talking about how NCTzens flooded their Twitter a number of screenshots (with relatively hilarious memes) when the latest vlog was uploaded. The uproar was basically caused by the few seconds Taeyong and Jaehyun confidently displayed their _hot figures_. Yuta knew that the fans would like it so he shared it with everyone.

He silently followed Taeyong to his room and lightly knocked on the door. He didn't hear any response so he turned the knob and went inside without a sound. _**Tae? Taeyongie?**_ He called out with a soft voice but what he saw made him panic. There he was, sitting on the edge of the bed hugging his knees to his body as he shakes uncontrollably. Without a second thought, Yuta brought Taeyong's body in his arms. _**Baby. Taeyong. I'm here. Everything will be okay.**_ He said into Taeyong's ear in a hushed tone. The other only pulled him by the waist to hug him closer. _**Yukkuri, is my body really hideous to look at?**_ Taeyong asked, voice laced with something akin to shame.

_So it's about it. It's my fault._

Yuta felt his heart broke as his boyfriend sounded so small. He couldn't help but feel guilty even if his intention was genuine, the opposite of how it turned out to be. He wanted him to be confident about his body, regardless if it's not as muscular as the people expected it to be. Taeyong is beautiful from head to toe, insideout. Yuta loves everything about him. He promised with his life that he'll be his confidante, the person who will lift him up during difficult times especially when he loses his faith in himself.

_**Baby.**_ Yuta softly mumbled, gently cupping Taeyong's cheeks with his delicate hands. _**Baby, look at me.**_ Taeyong slowly opened his tear-stained eyes, looking directly at Yuta's big doe ones. _**You're nowhere near that. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Every part of you is lovable. Please remember that.**_ Yuta’s voice was too soft, too sweet, and too sincere that it tugged Taeyong's heart in ways he couldn't explain. Fresh tears started brimming in his eyes and Yuta thumbed them away, full of understanding and tenderness. _**Let me show you again how much I adore your whole being, Yongie.**_

Those were the last words he heard before the clicking sound of the door caught his attention. Yuta locked it and he's looking at him with a soft gaze. He walked in front of him and calmly lifted Taeyong's shirt, peeling it off of his body. He slowly kneeled down in the space between his legs and rubbed his head on his lap like a kitten, comforting him. He began kissing Taeyong's belly button and his abdomen, making sure to take time appreciating every expanse of his skin. Yuta's gentle hands rubbing his sides comfortably as he kissed him up to his chest. Taeyong was out of breath as he felt every inch of his bareness being showered with silent affection through his lover's plump lips. The next movement made his heart swell with so much fondness as Yuta nuzzled his nose on his left chest where his heart is and planted a warm loving kiss on it. _**Taeyong, I love you. I love you just the way you are.**_

Taeyong finally found the strength and he carefully hoisted Yuta up to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around his curvy waist securely. He lifted his head and looked up to stare at Yuta's angelic face and ethereal beauty as he murmured. _**What would I do without you, Yukkuri? How can you love someone like me?** _The other shook his head, clearly disagreeing. He once again cupped Taeyong's face with his small hands and stared back at him with those sparkling eyes. _**I love these eyes which look at me with so much tenderness and see the goodness in other people.**_ A kiss for each. _**I love this cute nose which scrunches up cutely whenever you laugh.**_ Another kiss. _**I love these cheeks which get painted with a tinge of pink whenever I do something sweet or romantic.** _More kisses. _**I love this pair of lips that speaks only nothing but the truth and generous with compliments to everyone.**_ A wet deep kiss. _**And last but not the least, I love this.** _Yuta kissed his scar beside his right eye softly, full of unspoken admiration. _**Even your scar is beautiful to me, baby. You're perfect. You're all I could ever ask for so please, don't think even for a second that you're not worthy of my love or compliments. I worship you, Taeyong. I love you that much.** _Yuta said as beads of tears cascaded down from his eyes.

After the long while of his inner turmoil, Taeyong finally smiled. He reached up his hands and pulled Yuta into a passionate kiss, a kiss that told the other, ~~I'm now okay because I have you~~. He hugged him tighter and whispered. _**Thank you, Yukkuri. I love you too with all of me.**_ And with that, Taeyong found peace in his heart. He knows that no matter what happens, he has Yuta to love him even with his flaws and imperfections.

The rest of the night was spent with two bodies cuddled intimately in the hotel room bed.


End file.
